


Time

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Time is brief but life can be spectacular.





	Time

"Why did I leave this to the last minute?!" he ran upstairs with the Maria Ball invitation letter pressed against his chest. "Eren?! Jean?! Anyone here?!! Connie?"  
  
He spun around and leaped into every room of the manor and there was still no reply. It seemed they had left to fetch their evening partners themselves after all, leaving him all alone at the worst possible time. Not only did he have one hour until his carriages arrival but he had no mandatory female partner to accompany him. If someone had asked him his excuse would be his busy schedule with helping Miss Reiss organize the ball itself and making sure all the funds raised by this event would go directly to the Alma Lenz Orphanage.  
  
His true feelings on the matter however was this; he didn't have the heart nor the courage to speak freely toward the opposite sex. Rather he would blush like a rose and speak and act like a gibbering fool as always. Even as a child he could never speak to Mikasa, one of his oldest and most dearest friends, without turning the other cheek and bashfully speak in whispers.  
  
The grandfather clock struck two and Mr. Arlert fled down the steps like someone trying to escape from a blazing house fire. Not much time was left and no one wanted him there if he showed up alone. He was about to call Mr. Shadis, the head butler, when he seemed to run straight into someone of his medium stature with an almighty clash.  
  
"Oh, most apologies Sir. I didn't mean to-"  
  
Whatever apologies the maid was about to say was irrelevant and forgotten about as soon as she saw one of the masters of the house laying on his back rubbing his head.  
  
"Sasha I presume?" he uttered without any malice or irritation.  
  
"Master Arlert Sir!" Sasha Blouse breath hitched but immediately got to her feet and bowed. "May I be of any assistance?"  
  
"How about offering me you hand?"  
  
"Master Arlert!" she jested with fanned shock. "I'm only a humble peasant girl, seeped off the streets and brought here to serve your family and acquaintances! No inheritance shall becomes of me but potatoes peels and spinach."  
  
Mr. Arlert chuckled. Miss Blouse's humor, among other distinctive characteristics, was a known remedy to many of the household's staff and guests. She lent herself down and calmly took his hand and pulled him to his feet. While he brushed himself off, the letter fell from his being and Miss Blouse knelt to retrieve it. She handed it to him but he didn't take it. He just stared between it and her. It made her feel uneasy, the way his eyes grew wide and he shakily took the letter from her. He stroked his chin and she knew he was up to something, something she wanted no part of.  
  
"I better return to my duties. Good day, Master Arlert."  
  
"Wait! Sasha, Sasha." she stopped and faced him once again. "I need your help and I'm going to have to ask a lot of you." he took a deep breath and tried looking in her eyes without feeling his ears about to burn. "D-do you know anything about... Ballroom Dancing?"  
  
"Not really." Her eyebrows crossed and she studied him carefully. "Why do you ask?"  
  
He looked at the clock and back at her. He was running out of time but he carefully and clearly explained his situation. As he came to the inevitable question, he could tell she was uncomfortable with where this was leading and didn't say it. Instead he threw his hands in the air and shrugged his arms.  
  
"I'm at my wits end and its my fault. I'm not asking you Sasha, I'm begging you! Please... if you don't want to do this... I'll understand."  
  
Miss Blouse' complexion was thinly red which didn't sit well with Mr. Arlert's stomach. He wanted nothing more than to apologize profusely and forget about this ordeal. He turned away with slumped shoulders and was about to make his way to the front door and ask for a message of his cancellation to be sent when he heard her reply.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
He swung around in shock. "What?!"  
  
"I'll do it. I'll come with you to the ball. But I must warn you Master Arlert that I'm not a good dancer or perfect woman. If I make a fool of both of us, I'll leave by carriage through the servants quarters and-"  
  
"No need." he interrupted breathlessly. He ran over and took her hands in his. "I'll tell you all you need to know before we get there. Its a short trip but we'll need t-to-"  
  
"Your carriage awaits, Master Arlert."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hannes I'll be there in one moment." he called over his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Hannes saw the display in front of him and chose not to show that he did. He instead turned back out the door and spoke to the rider.  
  
"Miss Blouse - Sasha - d-do you know your dress size?"  
  
"Yes Armin, I believe I do."  
  
Without delay he guided her, by hand, out the front door, down the steps and into the carriage. He turned to Mr. Hannes. "Please Mr. Hannes if you could inform Mr. Shadis that I required Miss Blouse urgent assistance at the last moment and she wouldn't be free of her duties for the rest of the evening." Mr. Hannes nodded and shut the carriage door after his master sat next to his co-worker. He signaled to the rider to begin his journey.  
  
After passing the ivory gates, Mr. Arlert poppoed his head out of the window and yelled "MR. RIDER, SIR! IF YOU CAN BE AS SO KIND TO STOP OUTSIDE OF ACKERMAN'S FOR A SHORT TRIP IF YOU DON'T MIND?!"  
  
"Not at all Sir. If I could intrude could this may be for the lady to pick her evening dress for the ball?"  
  
"Why yes I wonder what gave you that impression." The rider chuckled heartily and Mr. Arlert faced Sasha, who was staring out into the long meadows leading into town. He put his hand on top of hers. "Its going to be fine, Sasha. Its all going to be fine."  
  
"I hope so Mr Arlert. For your sake as well as mine."  
  
"Please. Call me Armin. Mr. Arlert is my father's name."  
  
Sasha smiled and Armin felt his being relax for once. "Very well, Armin."

**Author's Note:**

> PSSST!
> 
> Homework with Armin: Chapter 7 coming soon...


End file.
